Affair
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Tal vez, y solo tal vez, aquello no fue más que un capricho. El volverlo a tener cerca, pero de una manera completamente diferente. Oneshot. Holanda/USA.Crack!Pairing.


**Autora: B. B. Rosee**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son creación y propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Personajes y/o parejas: HolandaxUSA; breve aparición de Francia y mención de Inglaterra, España y Bélgica. **

**Otros: Semi-histórico y algo fluff**

**¡Aun vivo!  
>Ok, breve comentario. Esto lo hice en la sala de espera del aeropuerto y sobre un avión (con esto compruebo que la inspiración aparece en los lugares menos esperados 8D) De hecho se me había ocurrido al leer hace tiempo un artículo sobre la "Holandesidad", dígase cuando los paisajes y la vida en Holanda eran motivo de inspiración para los artistas estadounidenses; y sobretodo por unas imágenes donde salen estos dos juntos. El Crack me llamó(?) ASDFGKDGLHALSF! Enjoy it~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Nueva Inglaterra, la pequeña, adorada y mimada colonia del Reino Unido. O eso era, hasta que el inocente menor no resistió las presiones de su querido tutor.<p>

Durante esos años, mientras la cruenta lucha se libraba en territorios de la Nueva Inglaterra y las noticias circulaban como polvora encendida, por millares de bocas tanto dentro como fuera de los altos círculos sociales; traspasando cada muro y frontera interpuesto, Holanda meditaba la situación detenidamente. Le alegraba en un sentido mediamente retorcido no haberse quedado con el revoltoso niño durante su estadía en el continente, se había ahorrado vastas desgracias y gastos innecesarios, por lo cuales ahora Inglaterra sufría.

Aunque, por otro lado, extrañaba la presencia del menor y su exuberante antusiasmo en las montones de actividades que diariamente realizaban.

La nación inglesa se lo merecía de todas formas por quitarle dos veces Nueva Ámsterdam -o Nueva York, según escuchó así la bautizó después-. La ley del karma siempre dispuesta a castigar.

En ese entonces la locura por obtener posesiones y el dominio de los mares para los intereses de cada país estaba en pleno esplendor y desatada la independencia, Francia aprovechó la oportunidad de apoyar la causa americana (o bien, sencillamente para joderle la vida al Imperio Británico). Las razones pasaban a segundo plano. Lo importante era arrebatarle algo de poder a éste, por ello, y con pesar, se unió a Francia, quien siguiéndole los talones se hallaba España, mostrando los primeros signos de decandencia como Gran Imperio, al igual que su semejante anglosajón. Los rumores que corrían acerca de su amada Nueva España, se iban concretando. La rebeldía de su vecino la contagiaba y en contraposición a una enfermedad, ésta no tenía cura. No la podía culpar, vivir bajo la opresión de su ex-jefe era asfixiante y su experiencia lo contaría sin reservas.

* * *

><p>Finalizado el conflicto y cuando la agitación provocada por los recientes hechos se pacificó, Holanda retomó sus propios asuntos. Ya no pensaba demasiado en la reciente batalla, más sus memorias permanecían frescas. Estados Unidos de América, un país había nacido y como toda nueva nación las probabilidades son significativas. Si su gobierno es débil y desorganizado lo llevaran a la ruina, o viceversa, una economía creciente y un gobierno eficiente lo volverían una potencia.<p>

... Aun era temprano para saberlo, pocos años estuvo en contacto con la ex-colonia británica y ello era insuficiente para sacar conclusiones.

La primera vez que se vieron y charlaron apropiadamente, después de tantos años, ocurrió en una breve visita a los campamentos de su aliado francés. Al parecer el país norteamericano no lo recordaba, decepcionándole.

_**"Francia, mis hombres han contado los suministros y me han dicho que durarán a menos que hagamos ayuno"** El eco de la conversación flotó menos de un segundo sobre sus cabezas, desvaneciéndose entre las palabras de un inglés fluido y acento distinto de un muchacho con apariencia no mayor a los dieciséis años. En un principio se le figuró uno de los revolucionarios americanos, pero de serlo no consideraba apto que un adolescente guiara a un grupo de soldados. ¿Dónde cabían esas ideas?_

_**"Oh vamos no seas alarmista, cher. Los barcos de España llegarán a primera hora por la mañana con las dotaciones necesarias"** Cuanto se alegraba zarpar esa misma tarde. De la nada una extraña sensación sobrecogió su estómago, semejante a la inquietud de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. La reconoció, porque lo mismo sucedió al conocer a su hermana, Bélgica. Dedujó que un sentimiento similar se propagó por el menor, ya que verde y azul chocaron inmediatamente, como si buscaran la respuesta en los ojos del otro. **"Holanda déjame presentarte: el pequeño aquí, es Estados Unidos de América, ¿lo recuerdas?"** Sonrió, señalando con galanura al joven. ¿Alfred? _

_**"¿Quién es el pequeño?"** Reprochó con amargura desviando la atención de su persona. **"Debo aludir el hecho de que uno o dos centímetros no te hacen gigante"** El gesto travieso y la subsecuente risa cambiaron por completo el aire de madurez de momentos atrás, a uno aliviado e infantil. Los Paises Bajos se levantó y le extendió una mano, obligándolo a retroceder por la sorpresa. **"Ves, él si cumple los requisitos"** Comentó en son de arbureo, estrechando manos con el neerlandés._

_**"Oui, oui lo que digas"** el galo se resigno a llevarle la contraria._

_A pesar de haber mantenido su cara de póquer durante la estancia de Estados Unidos en la tienda, su compañía era todo, menos desagradable o aburrida, lo único que no había cambiado y que interiormente lo alegró. La personalidad chispeante y vivaz se esparcia en el ambiente con gran facilidad disuadiendo el hecho de estar en plena guerra. Fue allí, donde comprendió el exagerado cariño del Imperio Británico y el subyacente porque de su negación._

_Lástima que la vida real tiene toda clase de finales y, en variadas ocasiones estos son hirientes. _

_No alargó más su estadía, se despidió de ambos hombres excusándose con formalidad. Le hubiera agradado averiguar más que había sido del pequeño que algua vez hubo cuidado, pero a__l atardecer dejo las memorias de Estados Unidos fundirse junto al humo del tabaco y la salada brisa del océano..._

* * *

><p>El siglo XVIII dio entrada libre al XIX, lleno de cambios enormes y avances impresionantes en cada rincón del mundo. Y como por arte de magía, en un parpadeo, el siglo XX ya no se hallaba tan lejano. A Holanda le costaba creer lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo, un año pronto se volvía un lustro y de la nada este pasaba a ser una década. La inmortalidad de verdad era cruel.<p>

La pipa le resbaló ligeramente, dejando caer pedazos de su contenido a la tierra. Era un día como cualquier otro, así que la rutina no variaba y al final de ella su única tarea era sentarse cerca de los molinos y admirar los campos de tulipanes bañados por las últimas horas de luz. Un deleite para cualquiera, inclusive para los extranjeros, quienes últimamente llegaban al país y permanecían alojados por varios días. Los había visto en sus calles paseando, disfrutando de las vistas y comprando. Le enorgullecía saber que era uno de los destinos favoritos.

Sin embargo algo que atrajo su atención fueron los lienzos en blanco, paletas manchadas en su totalidad por el revoltijo de colores, brochas de distintos tamaños y artistas aguardando por inspiración. Más de dos veces se detuvo a apreciar el trabajo de aquellos hombres, la sutileza con que trazaban cada línea y como éstas poco a poco se transformaban en maravillas. Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando un hombre de mediana edad se detuvo para contemplar el extenso terreno frente a sus ojos. Admiró de lado a lado, como quien no quiere perder el más mínimo detalle de la escena. Sus labios se curvaron con aprobación y con un movimiento de la mano un jóven apareció, dando saltitos y traspies, cargando el material de trabajo. Debía reconocer la dedicación del aprendiz.

**"So, what do you think?"** El inequivocable acento americano delató la procedencia de ambos.

**"Perfect!"** Enfocó la mirada donde maestro y discípulo charlaban fluidamente. La voz del muchacho le sonaba tan familiar, salida de un pasado no muy distante. Buscó la conexión entre sus recuerdos, obteniendo un resultado deplorable. Maldijo su triste capacidad para rememorar.

El menor lo descubrió espiando y al instante se formó una mueca escéptica en sus juveniles rasgos. Se acercó a su mentor para susurrarle al oído y en cuestión de minutos caminaba a paso firme hasta su lugar. Portaba una sonrisa segura, era rubio, usaba gafas y detrás de las micas se apreciaban los iris de un azul equiparable al color del océano. **"Holland?"** Parpadeó confundido y bastaron segundos para que su memoria hiciera clic. Supo enseguida la identidad del chico: nada menos que Estados Unidos de América. Si no fuera por los lentes, le hubiera sido sencillo identificarlo.** "It's been a long time, dude"**

**"Amerika"** Le saludo aun meditabundo alejando su pipa hasta una distancia prudente y poder hablar con mayor facilidad. **"Jamás me imaginé verte aquí, ¿alguna razón en específico?"** Tenía conciencia de la rudeza implícita en el cuestionamiento y era algo por lo cual su hermana miles de veces le reprochaba. Culpaba su actitud como causa principal a su falta de sociabilidad, pero que se le iba a hacer, sus congéneres, incluida Bélgica, debían aceptarlo tal cual.

**"Eh... 'cause... welll, I... he estado trabajando duro y mi jefe me ha dejado tomar unas vacaciones"** La oración salió como una bala y a duras penas logró descifrar las palabras, más el titubeo y su expresión avergonzada delataban la mentira y misteriosa intención de su viaje. Lo dejo ser, por ahora disfrutaría una compañía inusual e inesperada. Las rutinas están en todo su derecho de alterarse y cambiar a su conveniencia.

El estadounidense se quedó allí, parado, sin saber si sentarse o no. El país europeo se movió unos centímetros a la derecha apenas notó la inseguridad del norteamericano, invitándolo.

Una o dos horas más tarde, -el neerlandés no tenía la certeza por el hecho de haber olvidado su reloj de muñeca en el buro de su recámara- tomó su gabán del suelo y se lo acomodó al hombro. La noche no era lo suficientemente fría como para darle uso. El estadounidense continuaba con la vista fija al horizonte sin percatarse de la curiosa mirada que le dirigía el mayor. A Holanda le pareció oirlo contar apenas el cielo se tornó oscuro. No preguntó. Sólo lo llamó. **"Amerika?"** La nación anglosajona se detuvo, con un ligero matiz rosa en ambas mejillas, había sido descubierto.

**"Sorry, una vieja costumbre"** Rió bajito. El de la pipa no forzó la situación, la confianza estaba por los suelos como para decirse cualquier cosa libremente. El pintor con el que había llegado anteriormente Estados Unidos ya no estaba. Dedujo entonces Holanda, que el menor se topó con él en uno de sus tantos paseos por la ciudad y al descubrir la procedencia de éste decidió seguirlo por el mero entusiasmo de verlo realizar su trabajo y charlar.

Caminaron siguiendo el sendero en silencio. Las farolas del lugar inundaban con su luz las calles, facilitando su recorrido a donde quiera que estuviese el lugar de alojamiento del norteamericano. Pero por alguna razón su homólogo parecía caminar sin un rumbo fijo. **"¿Necesitas ayuda para regresar?"** Ofreció amablemente. Como buen anfitrión, brindarle las atenciones necesarias a los extranjeros era su deber; el turismo no estaba de más para mantener una economía favorable. Se detuvo bruscamente, quedando a milímetros de chocar contra la espalda del joven. **"¿Sucede algo?"**

A Estados Unidos le atormentó la pregunta, ¿cómo explicarle al mayor su situación? Apenas y lo conocía. Tal vez decirle la verdad, omitiendo los detalles de su inesperada visita, resultara la vía más fácil.

**"Sí"** Afirmó en un suspiro. Tragándose la vergüenza. Quizo darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo cara a cara pero el hacerlo implicaba acobardarse de último minuto **"...Llegué hace unas horas junto a uno de mis artistas, lo recuerdas ¿no?"** Cortó para no alargar más e irse por las ramas. **"A lo que quiero llegar es que él se quedaría junto a otros de sus compañeros, y yo le aseguré que no había problema, buscaría un lugar donde hospedarme; y ahora, sin embargo, no se donde debo dirigirme"**

**"De acuerdo, puedes quedarte en mi casa"**

**"..."** Obviamente la nación neerlandesa captó el mensaje de otra manera a la esperada. Lo cierta era que indirectamente le pidió su ayuda para localizar un hotel.

* * *

><p>Esa noche todo permaneció tranquilo. El joven norteamericano en la desusada habitación de huéspedes roncaba plácido. Mientras Holanda en su cama daba caladas al cigarrillo con el cual concluiría su día, planteándose que motivó a Estados Unidos a atravesar el imponente Atlántico, sabiendo de antemano su estado actual como país aislacionista y eso sin incluir los recientes argumentos con España por las rebeliones ocurridas en Cuba.<p>

Los primeros signos de pesadez en los párpados le indicaron de inmediato que ya era hora de apagar el pitillo y dejarse llevar por la corriente. No tardó mucho en caer a las profundidades de su propio subconciente y envolverse entre imágenes y silenciosos murmullos. Extrañamente lo único que visualizó en sus sueños fueron los recuerdos de su vieja colonia en el ya no tan nuevo mundo, Nueva Ámsterdam, y la versión adolescente de América. Tal y como lo conoció un siglo atrás.

Toparse con la antigua colonia inglesa despertó cientas de memorias, olvidadas en una oscura esquina.

El menor despertó al alba. El descanso fue suficiente para recargar su batería. Aunque era impropio de él levantarse a tales horas, decidió admirar la salida del sol, abrió la ventana de golpe y asomó la cabeza aun despeinado y sin gafas. El templado ambiente de la mañana le recorrió el cuerpo mediante una ligera sacudida. Recordó entonces como extrañaba tan bello acontecer, desde su residencia ya no era posible por los montones de fábricas y viviendas que recien se habían instalado. Ahora entendía el afan de sus hijos por los encantadores cuadros del paisaje holandés y ser un favorito en las listas de nuevos artistas.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció sin previo aviso, la paz de aquel lugar mejoraban su estado de ánimo en un cien por ciento. Sin mucho que hacer arrastró sus ojos hasta el lado contrario y allí, en el marco contiguo, yacía el dueño de la casa. El momento en que Francia lo presentó era borroso, lo más seguro, por los cúmulos de cosas que rondaban por su mente durante esos días de guerra con Inglaterra. Mas a el le parecía que su imagen continuaba siendo la misma.

Sin darse cuenta, mantuvo la vista fija en el hombre más tiempo del necesario, porque por alguna razón su gesto pensativo lo capturaba. Además se fijó sin querer en su cabello, no era el mismo estilo del día anterior, pero debía admitirlo, con ese aspecto reducía su aparente edad y le proporcionaba un aire despreocupado... y atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza en negación.

Al sentirse observado los Paises Bajos descubrió sino a Estados Unidos. Primeramente sostuvo el contacto directo con la mirada del contrario y después curvó sus labios en una sonrisa educada de "buen día", provocando la inusual reacción del estadounidense, quien en un intento fallido por ocultarse se golpeó la coronilla.

En su habitación América farfullo inconexas frases llenas de maldiciones en contra de la ventana que en nada tenía la culpa, al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor inundarle hasta la última porción del rostro.

**"¿Café?"** Es así como lo recibió el mayor apenas cruzó la puerta de la cocina.

**"Thanks"**

Su compañero colocó delante una humeante taza color naranja. Embriagado por el aroma, se apaciguó y sintiéndose seguro estiró ambas extremidades superiores. La semana recien empezaba y podía anticipar las muchas cosas que le faltaba por visitar. Inclusive ya pensaba en pedirle un tour express al neerlandés por la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Cuatro días habían pasado desde el arribo de Alfred. Durante ese periodo permaneció instalado en el hogar de Johan. En un principio el chico buscó la alternativa de un hotel, pero el mismo anfitrión lo retuvo afirmándole que no era molestia alguna. Y ahunado a eso terminaron congeniando el uno con el otro con relativa facilidad, les llevo menos de dos sesiones de compañía mutua y conversación entre desayunos, cenas y salidas. Ahora, el uso de sus nombres humanos para referirse entre ambos era normal.<p>

**"Es enserio dude te ves mejor con ese estilo"** Comentó Estados Unidos entrando de improviso y señalando el cabello del mayor, quien lo examinaba frente a la luna del pasillo, preparado para peinarlo, antes de perderse Alfred en las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación. **"¡Te quita años de encima!"** Alcanzó a gritar desde el descanso, conteniendo la risa.

De nuevo criticaban su peinado. Ya le bastaba con Dinamarca, Prusia e incluso Romano, ¿también él?

Se resignó a arreglarlo como de costumbre, probar no costaba nada.

Mientras preparaba la cena en la cocina, la cuestión acerca de la visita del norteamericano lo asaltó. Creyó haberlo olvidado, pero su curiosidad se mostraba insaciable y tajante al momento de simplemente querer abandonar. El momento justo había llegado, aprovechar la confianza desarrollada en esos días no sería un desperdicio. Mentalmente comenzó a ordenar las ideas y estratificar las preguntas. Por nada del mundo le permitiría evadirlo.

Segundos antes de anunciar la cena, una cabeza rubia se asomó, clavándole miradas a la comida que sería su objetivo ya en la mesa. Después de saborear los platillos con los ojos, se percató de la renovada apariencia del más alto. Lo examinó de cabo a rabo, concluyendo que sin duda alguna le realzaba el atractivo, provocándole su propio pensamiento un violento sonrojo. Ocultó el rostro con velocidad, pegando la espalda a la pared y con un corazón bombeando a mil por segundo. Era la quinta o sexta vez que le sucedía, a pesar de mostrarse normal y sereno junto a Johan, su mente le traicionaba estando solo. ¡Enamorado no podía estar! Sí, se conocían de hace tiempo, pero recien habían trabado una pseudónima amistad. **"Amerika, la mesa está puesta"** El aludido dio un brinquito en su lugar. Asintió levemente, disimulando su letardo.

El desasosiego le impidió a su apetito retornar, nisiquiera al oler los abrazadores aromas de los preparados en su plato. Picó un poco por aquí y otro poco por allá, llevándose diminutos bocados.

Holanda, dispuesto a resolver la cuestión llamó la atención del chico con un sutil carraspeo, cumpliendo su cometido. Estados Unidos parpadeó extrañado y cedió la palabra a su interlocutor con su silencio. **"Necesito voler a preguntarte, ¿por qué has venido?"** Su estrategia: ser directo, funcionaba el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones y usarla contra el estadounidense no le pareció mala idea. **"La primera vez que nos vimos mencionaste vacaciones, algo que no me convenció por ciertas razones. No me gusta que me mientan, te he dado alojamiento y merezco al menos una verdad"**

El norteamericano tosió al sentir como un pedazo de pan se le atoraba en la garganta. A los pocos minutos regresó a la normalidad, permitiéndole meditar debidamente. Su anfitrión estaba en lo cierto, tenía derecho a saber, después de todo sus intenciones no eran negativas o perjudiciales. Aquel día no habló con sinceridad porque él mismo veía como una estupidez el objetivo de su visita y quería evitar que Johan se burlara.

**"Bien, solo... no te rias"** Comenzó con timidez y montando un puchero con sus labios. **"Hace un par de meses, asistí a una exposición de arte, pensé que sería una más de las tantas a las que he asistido y en principio me negué rotundamente. Cambié de opinión cuando mi jefe se enteró de que asistirían personalidades importantes de la política y el quería que yo entablara relaciones con ellos y estar así en buenos términos y ya sabes tu como es esto."** El neerlandés asintió con experiencia. Usando al país para conveniencia del gobierno, típico **"So, el punto son los cuadros, los paisajes pintados en ellos estaban llenos de tranquilidad y ajenos a cualquier rastro de urbanidad. Antes había escuchado de ellos, últimamente mis hijos hablan de los artistas detrás de esas obras, pero les resté importancia y los consideré una moda pasajera. Hasta que los topé..."** Se detuvo y para no alargar las cosas, fue directo al grano. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y soltó de un jalón las palabras.** "Vine porque tu país es diferente y quería verlo con mis propios ojos, los paisajes, todo"**

Alfred se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la vergüenza pintada, _¡de nuevo! _alegó Estados Unidos para sus adentros.

Holanda sonrió satisfecho y porque le alegraba ser reconocido fuera de Europa. No más secreto.

El mayor se levantó y sin avisar se acercó al de mirada azul, movido por una fuerza desconocida y sin saber los motivos, apoyó una de sus manos en el cabello rubio del muchacho y lo revolvió, causando confusión.

**"De acuerdo, como yo deje mi cabello según tu recomendación, es mi turno"** Jaló el asiento más cercano y se sentó frente a él. Con cuidado, retiró las gafas, deslizándolas por el puente de la nariz del menor y las colocó sobre la mesa. **"Ese día a duras penas te reconocí con ellas" **Señalo los lentes** "Y siendo honestos,_ te ves mejor. T__e quita años de encima_"** Repitió exactamente lo mismo que Alfred, quien anonadado se removió en su asiento, aferrado con sus dedos a la parte inferior de la silla. Mientras un Johan soprendido de si, ignoraba el desastre.

El verde esmeralda chocó sin querer con un océano agitado, intranquilo. De inmediato se retiró, interpretando de manera equívoca el ambiente con incomodidad. Recuperó la compostura y junto a ella su expresión impertubable.

Contadas eran las veces en que tomaba cariño por alguien o algo y, esta vez, Alfred comenzaba a lograrlo sin proponérselo.

* * *

><p>La semana concluyó con el anuncio del país norteamericano de sus últimos tres días de estadía, además del frío ambiente, que contrastaba perfecto con el drástico cambio clima, formado después de la charla. Por mucho que lo intentase, a Estados Unidos le resultaba imposible conversar con Holanda sin volver a advetir el revoltijo de sensaciones en el estómago. Le molestaba de sobremanera. Quería entenderse y sin embargo, sentía que nada cuadraba. Se recostó ya en pijama con la mente vacía, tenía los pies helados al igual que la punta de los dedos. Necesitaría una o dos cobijas más al no estar acostumbrado a esa temperatura, en ese instante deseaba poder disfrutar de las cálidas noches en su querido territorio.<p>

Anduvo descalzo por el pasillo, observando detenidamente por las ventanas. Una ligera capa de niebla cubría el tronco y parte del follaje de varios árboles que circundaban la propiedad. Se abrazó imaginándose la gelidez del exterior.

Al final del corredor encontró la puerta que buscaba.

**"Pasa"** Se escuchó al otro lado apenas golpeó con los nudillos la madera.

**"¿Podrias darme un cobertor extra?"** Solicitó con una amabilidad que más bien sonaba sobreactuada. Caminó hasta donde Johan fumaba, pensando que tal vez no lo había escuchado. **"Neth?"**

**"Claro"** Le contestó sin más, nisiquiera lo volteó a ver. Quería preguntar si sucedía algo, pero toda la frase se le amontonó en la garganta. Suspiró rendido y solo esperó a recibir por lo que había ido. Los minutos pasaron y durante ese lapso exploró la habitación. Todo parecía normal y en su lugar, aunque exageradamente más limpio, inclusive había un recipiente de cristal lleno de tulipanes de vivos colores adornando un escritorio, donde además descansaba un pequeño libro con el título en francés si no bien conocía. **"Me lo regaló mi hermana antes de independizarme de España" **Comentó, cargando varias mantas entre los brazos. **"Tus manos están heladas"** Le hizo saber justo el momento en que se las entregó, quitándoselas de inmediato.

**"Don't worry" **Una sonrisa despreocupada se dibujó en labios americanos. Le faltaban unos centímetros para tomar las sabanas, pero Holanda fue rápido y por el contrario tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. Las quizo alejar de golpe, más éstas no le respondían. En cambio, unas agradables descargas recorrieron su cuerpo.

Johan se mantuvo controlado varios segundos y sin embargo no fue suficiente. Acorraló a Alfred contra el escritorio y lo abrazó, la calidez en las mejillas y un vuelco del corazón, fueron inminentes. El menor trago saliva. Fijó un punto invisible entre la pared y el empañado cristal de la ventana, conteniendo el aire. Cuando se separaron, el estadounidense no dio muestra de rechazo o molestia.

Tal vez malentendía las cosas, y carecía de habilidad para comprender las atmósferas bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero aun así, se permitió estirar los brazos y rodear el cuello del neerlandés, dejando fluir naturalmente las cosas. Cuanto agradecía haber dejado a Texas sobre la mesita de noche, o si no sería un estorbo.

_One, two, three, four, five... _la nación anglosajona perdió la cuenta sabiendo que no era más que una absurda forma de medir la llegada del final, al cual no ansiaba llegar. Los dos abandonaron cualquier preocupación y se extraviaron en las sensaciones, desde el insignificante desliz de los dedos hasta la embriagadora fragancia de cada uno. El moviento y fricción de los labios se incrementó considerablemente, pero sin sobrepasaron.

Se quedó en la habitación de Holanda, quien uso de excusa el hecho de que sería una noche bastante fría. Terminaron bajo no más de dos mantas. El menor en el extremo opuesto, sentía como las emociones no terminaban de desbordarse. Era realmente extraño.

**"Alfred" **Llamó desde la oscuridad los Paises Bajos. Lo atrapó por el hombro, obligándole a voltear. **"Si esto no es lo que quieres, puedes regresar" **¿Quería? No lo hacía contra su voluntad. Escondió la cabeza en las cobijas.

**"Yo... me quedo, de todas formas hace mucho frío" **La voz se le fue apagando tras una diminuta risita nerviosa. Encongió el cuerpo en posición fetal buscando calor. Cuando los sonidos se distanciaron y creía hundirse entre la suavidad de las almohadas, una presión en la espalda lo acerco a su compañero.

* * *

><p>Tal vez, y solo tal vez, aquello no fue más que un capricho. El volverlo a tener cerca, pero de una manera completamente diferente. Después de todo los sentimientos cambian y pueden acomplejarse. Por alguna razón podía predecir que esa semana con Alfred no sería un tema de conversación, o de rumores.<p>

Un amorío. Superficial y vano. Nada más.


End file.
